Hush Little Werewolf
by MissMoony97
Summary: How do you cheer up Remus Lupin? Sirius knows how, oh yes he does.


_**Hush little werewolf.**_

_Smmary: How do you shut up Remus Lupin? Sirius knows how.. oh he does. _

_Warnings: Slash, smut oh and more smut! RATED M._

The bright sun light shone through the windows, glaring in at the people inside. And there sat, on the armchair sat a very angry Remus Lupin. Now it's not like Remus to get angry, he is usually the level headed and calm one of the Marauders. But today, something was different. Some even sworn he could out glare the sun he tried hard enough.

Remus sat on the chair, arms stiffly crossed on his lap, his usually sparkling eyes were a dull bronze. His golden hair looked more like a washed out tea bag than its usual caramel color. The bags that underline his eyes even more darker than the tint in his eyes. He fidgeted in the chair and sighed, so loudly the Slytherins could of heard.

"Ah, Remus.. what's wrong with you today, I'm sick of hearing you moan and complain, your bringing a downer on my day" James moaned from where he sat at Remus's feet.

"Uh, James.. what's wrong with me today, I'm sick of hearing you whine about Lilly, that's what James" Remus spoke grumpily, his forehead wrinkling into little lines.

"Pfft, whatever mate.. I'll leave you alone then, tosser" James replied angrily, getting off the ground and storming out the common room, Peter trailing behind.

Remus sighed once more and rubbed his temples with his long fingers. Sirius was sat across the room with a face of disapproval.

Remus stood up and dragged his feet upstairs, huffing and puffing as he went. He slammed the dorm door behind him and lazily flopped himself onto a bed, he didn't care which.. He just needed to lie down. He closed his eyes and welcomed the much needed darkness it bought. His hair fanned out behind him as he lifted his legs into the air, kicking off his worn away shoes. He thought it was odd that he couldn't bring his legs back down.. He struggled and pushed but they wouldn't budge.

He groggily opened his eyes to be met with a pair of Grey ones, a dark smudge of eyeliner under them. Sirius was holding his legs firmly into place and smiling at him.

"Sirius, let go.. i'm not in the mood for your games" Remus complained kicking his legs in a child like tantrum.

Sirius just laughed and held them more tightly, smirking at Remus' attempt of angry. He wiggled his way onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Remus.

"You should know me well enough by now to know this is no game my most cuddly Remmy" Sirius laughed.

Remus looked at him with a look that could kill. Sirius laughed again, but this time is hid another intention.

Sirius slowly moved his hands down his lovers body, stopping at his most private area. He rubbed it gently, making Remus' flaccid member come to life. It hardened under his touch, Remus moaned and fell back into Sirius' touch. Sirius continued to rub, sometimes hard and sometimes softly, he loved to tease the boy. He popped the button of his trousers and un zipped them slowly, pulling them down to Remus' knee's, underwear along with it. He grabbed the boys now throbbing hard member and gave it a little tug. Remus cried out and arched against the other boys touch.

"You like this Remus? You like me touching your nice hard cock" Sirius whispered into the other boys ear, sending shivers down Remus' spine.

Remus could not answer in words, but instead turned around and plunged his tongue deep into the others mouth, swirling around every area he could reach. Sirius moaned into the kiss and sped up the movement on the other boys cock. Remus seemed to like this as he pulled away from this kiss and moaned loudly.

Sirius' hand was now sticky and hot from the pre-cum his lovers cock was leaking, he leaned closer to Remus and whispered into his ear.

"You know I want to fuck you right now, pound your tight little ass until you cry and scream out my name, make you cum so many times you'll be exhausted. If I could wish for anything, it would be that. To fuck you and make you mine, and I would make sure you remember my cock, trust me" Sirius' spoke, Remus moaned loudly as he came... Grabbing onto Sirius' long black hair and pulling. His hot cum dripped onto the bed (James' for the record) and all over his partners hand.

They lay there for a while, Remus breathing heavily as he came down from his pleasure, Sirius slowly licking the cum of fingers and playing with Remus' hair with his other hand. Remus pulled up his trousers and sat up, hair back to its usual color and eyes sparking with passion.

"You feeling any better now Remy?" Sirius laughed, as he sat up with him.

Remus just smiled and whacked Sirius around the head. Sirius knew he was feeling a lot better. They cuddled on the bed for what seemed like forever, but it was only 30 minutes. Remus was fast asleep in his arms, laying in-between the cum patch on the bed. Sirius picked Remus up and carried him to his own bed, carefully tucking him into the warm blankets and placing a soppy wet kiss on his head. "Hush little werewolf go to sleep, or you'll be grumpy for another week" Sirius sang, laughing at his amazing skills.

He walked over to James' bed and smirked. Well if Remus was trying to make it up to him, leaving him a present on his bed would be a good start. Sirius walked downstairs and was greeted by a now calm James and Peter. He ruffled Peter's head and smiled at James.

"Oi you git, Remus has a present for you on your bed, a lot of time and energy went into it I can assure you" Sirius giggled.

James stood up, a smile beaming on his face and ran upstairs.. 3..2..1 "SIRIUS ORION BLAK" James boomed, and ran back down the stairs, only to be met with a confused Peter and a clould of dust where Sirius had moved so quickly.

Moral of the story.. Don't annoy a werewolf!

The END. 

**A/N - Right sorry for this one, I know it isn't one of my best but it's been sat here on my laptop for ages so I had to rush the ending. Hope someone enjoys it! Review please:3**

**Thanks!**


End file.
